


mmmmmmmmmyes a s e x i komahinanami smut

by c0sm1c_ph30n1x



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 12:59:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15461904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0sm1c_ph30n1x/pseuds/c0sm1c_ph30n1x
Summary: this is h a w t smut fic about hoep gae, spiky bitch and best gorl(tm)





	mmmmmmmmmyes a s e x i komahinanami smut

**Author's Note:**

> i formally apologize for this fic  
> i made this with sheeply-is-derp (italics) and aurori12 (air, bold) on wattpad. they are actually two of my irl friends. go check them out. im liver (underlined), call me oli

Komaeda and Hajime came home after a long day of fucking stupid hope school,atua damn it succi, all the student just died and atua as well ,like fell wuck! Hajime was horny and screamed to nagatio “FUCK ME HARD DADDY IN THE ASS” and komaeda was SHOOKITH, chiaki came. She was super turned on cause she is a  furry fujoshi, chiaki was horny and want sumfuk, hajime grab DAT ASS, nagito screached in hornyness, and hajime kissed komaeda so hard komaeda cummies into his pants, chiaki stared and said “gimme sum dat ass and cummies daddi” chiaki grabs haijmeme and hope bitch ( _sheeply_ : _aka sheeply_ )  and drags them into hajime’s room bitches. Chiaki started to succi on hijame’s ahopegay, nagito was v **_h a r d_** and wanted sum dat hoep as well, hajime moan so loud he woke up the world, hajime push haijme onto the hajime, chiaki was ket furrie and pounchy pounched on the hajimeme, nagito became a jellyfish and cried, he floated to hainmie and kissed his dec, nagito was suddenly undressed.  hajime grab hoep boi and best girl and pinned them under like AAAAAAAA ( _sheeply:the battery_ ), he suddenly took hope boi little friend up the AAAASSSSSSS( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) , and he licked chiaki’s cat ears, she purred in responce and rubby rubbed her taily tail on hajime’s chest, her tail got tangled in nagayto’s hair. Fagito was v hard and commeed in orange boi’s as. Chiaki puffed out her cheeks as she struggled to untaailger her tail, she grabito the nagito and said, “I’T’S MY TURN ON THE HAJIME” she unsiped heis pents and rubbed her tail that had a bit of nagito’s hair on it, on his cuock, nagayto shiver like the little hoep bitch he is, and nagayforanyoneelsebesideshajimeito, started to cum and bit on hajimemes tie…

**(Air:** **The actual fuck, why was he still wearing a fucking tie, that kinky hoep)**

(Liver: to tie him up with, obvi)

Nagito had as spare tie, he used the tie to tie the other two ties together, chiaki turned into a real cat and they raised her as their son. Nagitio make out with eggi, whitch caused chiaki to turn to a human and she was no longer a fuiry. Eggi felt sexually asulted and called the toegame and they had a deuep mutual bonding of hope which nagito listened in on the whole convo. Nagito and hajiime and chaki continued to do the frac, but chiaki didn’t know what to do because she had no ears or tel, hajime grab chiaki waist and said in a very manly ( _ yea right _ )  voice “I will help you  b o u n c e e” ( on that d i c k )

**(Air:we are totally going to hell, why must we do this, poor chiaki,)**

(Liver: i agree, atua im sorry)

**(Air:please forgive us atua)**

Chiaki quietly moan and tightly clung onto hoep boi and wonder what pi is

( _ sjeeplu:  pi is love, pi is life, pi is chiaki, you are eating pi are you? rood) _

**(Air: hon no, honey no)**

_ (hunnyo uess)  _

(ah y i s  _ booi _ )

She grab on to nagayto hair and tried to vore it, “cCCOOTNEN CANGNY” she moaned as she bit down, nagito squeled and hiajimeme  got hard agagn. Chiaki choked

on nagito’s hair.  Nagito looked at hajime and had an organzim. Hajime fet left otut and he was sed. Nagito excaped chiaki’s vore and crawled onto hajime’s chest. Nagito foel aslap and chiaki succied hajimeme untill they both feel asleep. 

( **Air:....Welp...I'm going to now Kermit suicide...please don't hate, I'm just a high and stupid asexual.)**

( _ sheeply is a fucking plant:  i’m too asexuall for this shit.)   _

(liver: im gonna crunkkit crunkicide. have fun in hell everyone.) ( _ < the only non asexual on this) _

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this chaos. ur now going to hell, atua prays for you


End file.
